


Walked In On

by SofiAnA2004



Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Being Walked In On, Embarrassment, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are hanging out downstairs, but they forgot that they invited everyone else over to play video games.





	Walked In On

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I have never written about anyone kissing or making out.

Down in Michael’s basement, Jeremy and Michael were cuddling together on one of the two bean bags. Jeremy was in between Michael’s legs. It was the middle of the day and the two of them were just hanging out. There was an old, random movie on the tv, but the two of them were just talking over it. 

“I love you, Micha.”

Michael chuckled, “I know, you tell me that every day. But I love you, too, Miah.”

Jeremy laughed and smiled up at him. Michael looked at him, taking in his features. He leaned in and lightly kissed his nose. Jeremy giggled at the sensation. 

“Come here, Michael. I wanna kiss you.” Jeremy said.

Michael leaned down and peppered kisses all over Jeremy’s face. Jeremy quickly grew annoyed at that.

“Stop it, get down here,” He swatted his arm.

He tugged on Michael’s sweatshirt, pulling him close enough so that he can reach up and kiss him. Michael moved his hands to cup Jeremy’s face. Jeremy slowly opened Michael’s hoodie so he could run his hands over him. They moved their lips together slowly before Michael nibbled on Jeremy’s lip.

Jeremy gasped at the sensation, opening his mouth. Michael took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy whimpered slightly but quickly regained his senses. He moved his own tongue into Michael’s mouth and began to explore.

As his tongue traveled, he evoked many sounds from Michael. Small little whimpers and groans. Michael leaned forward towards Jeremy and into the kiss, grabbing Jeremy’s shirt. Their two tongues danced together, almost battling for dominance. They began to move faster.

Jeremy slipped his hands underneath Michael’s shirt, running them over his warm skin. At that Michael gasped, pulling away slightly. “Jesus, your hands are cold.”

Jeremy laughed and quickly shut Michael up. He started to kiss his jaw, moving down towards his neck. Michael shivered at the sensation. Jeremy took that as a good thing and started to kiss and suck on the juncture of Michael’s shoulder and neck. When he grazed the spot with his teeth, Michael moaned at the sensation.

“Jeremy~ I-”

But before he could finish his sentence, Jeremy tweaked his nipples. Michael’s words died at that and he bucked his hips up. 

Jeremy continued his ministrations, still drawing noises from Michael. 

“Jeremy~” Michael moaned again, trying to speak again, “I-I ne~”

This time, there was a loud bang. It startled the boys, causing them to jump apart. Jeremy fell on the floor. Michael whirled around to see who had interrupted them. In the doorway were Rich and Jake, with Christine, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna behind them.

“_ Hey, fuckos! _ ” Rich screamed, “ _ I- _” He stopped seeing the position and state they were in.

Michael was sitting against the bean bag, lips were swollen and a hickey on his neck. His hoodie zipped open and his shirt riding up. Jeremy had a guilty look on his face and his lips were swollen as well.

“Uh, did we interrupt something?” Jake asked.

Michael laughed nervously, “No?” He tried.

Jeremy groaned, obviously embarrassed. He curled up on the floor. The group entered the room.

“Well, at least we came in now, and not when you guys were fucking or something.” Jake tried.

Jeremy just groaned again, thinking about how Michael and he were going in that direction. “Just kill me now.”

Everyone, excluding Michael, laughed. Michael felt the same way as Jeremy so he patted his leg.

“Alright, now that we have gone over this, let’s play some video games. I mean that is why we are here. Since you guys seem to have forgotten.” Chloe teased.

Jeremy groaned but sat up, “Fine, just let me go to the bathroom. And fix my hair and try to regain my dignity.”

He quickly left the room, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Michael cleared his throat, “So, uh, how did you guys get in? My moms aren't here.”

“Yeah, they are.” Christine interjected, “They let us in. They were coming into the house at the same time as us.”

“Huh, they weren't supposed to be here for another hour,” Michael frowned, “Oh, well. They must have finished shopping early. Anyway,” He changed the subject, “What game should we play?”

Brooke and Christine took it upon themselves to find out what game they could all play. Of course, there aren't many games for eight people. They settled on the Super Mario Bros.

Chloe took over Jeremy's bean bag, with Brooke sitting next to her. Michael was about to say something about it when the door opened up. 

Jeremy walked in, saw Chloe and Brooke, shrugged and plopped himself between Michaels legs again. 

The rest of the group settled down on the floor, with Rich laying down. 

The rest of the day was spent with lots of video games and silly arguments. Jeremy and Michael quickly got over their embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows? I'm tired and sorry.


End file.
